Would you even care?
by 0animegirl0
Summary: Hi guys this is my first shugo chara fan fiction and I hope you guys like it! This story has 5 chapters in total and in here, rima moves to California and when she returns, nagihiko doesn't have feelings for her anymore. The couple breaks up and then rima commits suicide. BUT LIKE ALWAYS IT ENDS WITH HAPPILY EVER AFTER... I hope u guys like this fan fiction! I tried my best on this


Shugo Chara fan fiction : " Would you even care?"

HOPE YOU ENJOY the characters are…

Mashiro Rima Age 15

Fujisaki Nagihiko age 16

Hinamori Amu age 15

Hoshina Utau age 15

Tsukiyomi Ikuto age 16

Hotori Tadase age 16

Souma Kukai age 16

Yuiki Yaya age 15

CHAPTER 1

Rima: yes! Todays finally Friday! I can go on the date with nagihiko!

Rimas mom: rima, I have some news to tell you

Rima : What is it?

Rima's mom: well due to my work, we have to move to California.

Rima: WHAT? WHEN?

Rimas mom: we're leaving this Sunday

Rima: I can't believe u didn't tell me sooner! How am I even going to tell my friends?

Rimas mom: I'm sorry but I already arranged a house and a school there and I already contacted your school so you're going to have to figure out a way to tell your friends.

AT SCHOOL

Amu: Hey rima!

Rima: hey amu…

Amu: what's wrong?

Rima: nothing… *sighs*

Amu: well to cheer you up, how if me, you, utau, and yaya all go to the movies this weekend?

Rima: sorry im busy that day.

LUNCH…

Utau: Hey Rima over here! *waves hand*

Rima: *walks over*

Yaya: blah blah blah…

Rima: hey I have something to tell you guys….

Utau: what is it?

Rima: well this is hard to say but I'm moving to California because of my mom's work.

Yaya: nooo! Please don't leave us!

Amu: do u know when your returning?

Rima: sadly no… I hope even though we're far away we'll still all be friends

Kukai: of course! *thumbs up*

Utau: im pretty sure youll return someday right?

Rima: thanks guys

The whole time, nagihiko didn't say anything and just put his head down.

AFTER SCHOOL

Yaya: we'll still email each other right?

Amu: and hopefully video chat too..

Rima: I hope so…

Utau: you still seem worried. Is it about nagihiko?

Rima: yeah.. today I was supposed to go on a date with him but I told him that I have to pack so I can't and then he just walked away…

Utau: I guess he's upset?

Chapter 2

SUNDAY

Rima's mom: rima hurry up and get in the car!

4 YEARS LATER…

Rima's mom: Rima My work is getting more busy and stuff so I think its best if u move back to japan with your dad

Rima: oh ok

BACK 2 JAPAN!

Rima: FINALLY! i missed this place so much!

R's dad: ok now I've set up your new room and I hope u like the house. While u go to school ill unpack everything for you.

Rima: thank u so much!

SCHOOL BELL RINGS

Teacher: ok now before we start class, we have a new student. Well most of u know her and she was here 4 years ago. Her name is Mashiro Rima

Rima: *glares at everyone and thinks* wow no one barely changed. There's Amu! And utau, kukai, Ikuto, yaya, and tadase! And… " him.."

Teacher: ok I want u sitting next to Hinamori-san since u two knew each other well.

CHAPTER 3

Amu: *shrieks* YOUR BACK! I MISSED U SO MUCH! *Hugs Rima*

Utau: Im so glad your back!

Yaya: OMG! You look so pretty!

Rima: I missed u guys too and thanks

Ikuto: *smirks*

Tadase: even though you were at California we all still kept in touch!

Rima: yeah all of u guys emailed me like every day! Except for " him…"

Amu: *looks* oh yeah…..

Rima: Do u know what happened to him? Earlier when I saw him in the hallway I talked to him but he acted like he didn't even know me

Amu: well.. He's barely OUR friend anymore after you left he never even talked to us.

Rima: wow! He's a jerk! You know what, im going to talk to him!

Utau: UH.. I DON'T THINK THAT'S A GOOD IDE-

CHAPTER 4

Rima: Yo! Nagi!

Nagihiko: *stares and thinks* WTF! RIMA! I cant believe she actually took the courage to talk to me.

Rima: you're such a jerk! What were u thinking? Everyone else didn't acted like a idiot and ignored each other! They actually emailed me every day! But the only person who hasn't sent me a single email over these past 4 years was YOU.

Nagihiko: Rima….

Rima: Is that all u can say?

Nagihiko: Look 4 years before I cared about u but now I don't even know anymore because the day u told me you were moving, it was supposed to be our last date but then u just cancelled it.

Rima: It's not my fault I had to move!

Nagihiko: Now, you're just no body to me an-

Rima: *slaps* shut the f**k up! *runs to the school rooftop*

Nagihiko: Rima! *runs after her*

Rima: why r u even here why did u even run after me if im just no body to u?

Nagihiko: if I didn't run after u, you would just be up here crying. Right?

Rima: oh so that's only the reason why u came after me?

Nagihiko: no..

Rima: Would u even care if I just jumped off here and kill myself? I bet u won't.

Nagihiko: Rima don't u dar-

Rima: *Jumps off the roof*

Nagihiko: Rima!

Yaya: we heard screaming! What's going on here?

Utau: More importantly, WHERE'S RIMA?!

Amu: *gasps* Nagihiko Don't tell me my best friend just killed her self

Nagihiko: Look I tried to stop her

Ikuto and Kukai: WTF?!

Yaya: That's it! I'm calling 911 right now!

Few hours later at the hospital

Utau, Amu, and Yaya were worried and even Tadase, Ikuto, and Kukai seemed to care.

Doctor: ok it seems like she didn't fall all the way and she only just broke her leg so she should be fine.

Amu: Thank goodness

Utau: Yeah… for a second I actually thought Rima was well… Never Mind…!

Tadase: Do you know when Rima will be able to get out?

Doctor: Yes she can get out in a few hours and for now ill let u guys talk to her

RIMA COMES OUT DA DOOR

CHAPTER 5

Nagihiko: *stares at rima*

Utau: guys I think we should leave rima and nagihiko alone for now

*the others leave*

Nagihiko: I didn't think you would actually fall off the rooftop

Rima: well look at me now! At least im not DEAD! Well I bet your thinking that I should've just died

Nagihiko: no! I wanted u to be alive

Rima: YEAH RIGHT u don't even care about me

Nagihiko: if I didn't care about u would I do this? *kisses rima*

Rima:

Amu and others come in…

Utau, Amu, Yaya : OMG

Kukai, Ikuto, Tadase: Ehh.. isn't this normal or something?

THE END


End file.
